Sephira Black
421aeb7791f1c38e4a9bb811ba62af64.jpg "We are not in control. Every now and then life likes to reiterate that little point. Some people find such reminders disconcerting. They spend their lives in breathless pursuit of meaningless goals, hoping to forget everything they know about their own mortality. Some people anchor themselves to something larger. Religion, Art, Justice. Anything they deem significant in a life that's not. We are not in control. If we were, surely we'd know better than to care about anything." Appearance 1948446-selina_catwoman_selina_kyle_2670785_516_780.jpg 640x454_19135_Catwoman_Pj009_2d_fan_art_pin_up_catwoman_cats_comics_picture_image_digital_art.jpg 10.jpg 11378936_1646585532251389_106265899_n.jpg catwoman_3_by_cameron_blakey_by_cameronblakeyart-d5klbqs.jpg catwoman_by_cyrilt-d5hyuf7.jpg Selina_Kyle_(The_Batman).JPG Behavior/Personality *Submissive *Loyal *Ill Tempered *Playful *Seductive *Loving Roleplay Alignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themselves, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Submissive of the Lion's Den Rank: Dominus Sakura's Pet 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Kit Kat CTW_Cv0_ds-x-large.jpg Though Sephira has millions of names and aliases over the years since being sold to the Lion's Den, none have fit her more than her given stage name of Kit Kat or rather Kit for short by her Dominus due mostly in part for agile grace and feline like beauty and prowless when in the eyes of both men and women and her ability to steal just about anything like a true master thief or a cat burglar if you will. It is something that even Tomoko Asakura herself couldn't deny even being attracted to upon seeing the young female work the floors of one of their infamous parties. But like herself she also sensed that there was much more to this one than what meets the eye. And not long afterwards Moko put her hutch AND the new recruit's unusual skills to the test, tasking her with securing some very high yet propagandizing information for one of the many business who patrons' the Den (One of the Clans) in regards to one of the city's officials. A job that one of her more highly noted agents failed to acquired on an earlier en devour getting herself captured to boot thus placing the den's true agendas in high jeopardy of being found out about. To say that Kit didn't past this test with flying colors would be an understatement! Thus earning her the name for keeps inside of the Den and outside of it on the streets. Folks in D2 know to hide all their valuables and secrets when they hear that "Kit Kat is a coming." Abilities *'''Acrobatics: Sephira/Kit Kat is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Thievery Enhanced Thievery]: Sephira is a master thief, known throughout Kasaihana for her burglary of gems, high classed/end information, and jewels of the highest quality. Hardly one to knock over a bank, Kit would rather break into the chairman's office and take his personal documents. *'Disguise': To pull off her many capers, Sephira resorts to disguises and aliases. She once posed as an old lady in order to steal a valuable piece of jewelry while on a cruise ship. Later, she posed as a night club goer in order to get acquainted with it's owners and return later to rob them. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Lock-Picking Lock Picking] *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Empathy Feline Empathy]: Kit Kat has a good affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriend them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defense when she is attacked. This has proved most beneficial, especially when it has involved big cats. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Being was trained by Moko in martial arts and by childhood friend in boxing and street-fighting. Kit is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. 'Weapon of Choice' B0925589e0ea99278aee0e5905fa1a6f-d38rrq2.jpg * Claws: Kit's gloves and boots contain special retractable claws which are formed of a strong steel which extend from and retract into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggers pressure switches. They can shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, or dig into porous surfaces to climb. Whipsveninter1.jpg * Whip: Kit is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. Allies/Enemies * Dominus Sakura * Lace * Christina Price (Childhood Friend) 'Background' PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat "The Kat Burglar" catwoman sexy poster wallpaper drawing new 52 dc comics pinup by nemafronspain.jpg 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:The Kat Burglar